The London Terror
by zana16
Summary: Chris being chased around the globe. All because of a few magical items and an ancient myth. Ending up in London he drags two strangers, Ellen & Leo, into the chase. Please R&R... FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

_Charmed and its characters are the property of Warner Bros. No infringement of these copyrights is intended. The story is not authorized by the copyright holder, and is totally non profit. The original characters, situations and storylines are the property of the authors. All other characters not from the original series are the intellectual property of the author of this story. This story is not to be archived elsewhere without the permission of the author._

_

* * *

_

**The London terror**

It was dark in the dungeons of the Tower of London. One might call it pitch black, another just damn annoying when you're trying to find your way back. Ellen and Leo were hanging towards the second statement. Ever since they had lost the tour guide and the rest of the group, they had wandered through the tower--ending up in the dungeons and getting more lost with every step they took.

Taking small steps into the direction of a small light point the 23 year-old redhead called for her friend, when she realized she hadn't heard him talking, or even making small sounds as everyone usually did now and then, for several minutes.

'That little twit', she cursed softly, before calling loudly for him.

"Leo where the hell are you", she shouted through the empty dungeon. Her voice echoing back to her.

_Are you…. Are you…._

Finally, after what seemed ages, out of the very opposite corner of the room she got a reply from her 16 year-old friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I am coming already", he replied slightly annoyed. He was only looking at some of the knight costumes and torture material that were stashed in this dungeon. Apparently they ended up in the supply rooms. And using the small light that came of his phone, Leo was checking out the material that looked very much like the costumes from one of his favourite movies; King Arthur.

With a sigh he flipped his phone closed and the light disappeared. Wasn't bright enough to actually see anything with except for the screen of his phone anyway. Taking his time to walk back, or it was more shuffling back, preventing this way to trip over any loose elements on the floor, Leo joined Ellen at the other end of the room.

The girl quickly pointed towards the bundle of light in the distance and walked towards it, dragging Leo with her. But where they walked to there was no window, no door, no exit whatsoever. The light wasn't a real light. It was a glow around a sword.

In the middle of the dungeon stood a giant rock and at one side was a sword sticking into it. A soft glow surrounding it and giving it a magic look.

The boy gasped for air as he whispered "Excalibur". As if the swords beauty or magical appearance would fade when he would say the name out loud.

"Excalibur?", Ellen repeated frowning. The name sounded familiar, in fact it was something her friend was always talking about, but the stories about the ancient myths and legends never really caught her interest. He could ramble a lot about his favourite movies, and sometimes she just didn't listen thoroughly. But the name did ring a bell and after a few seconds she realized he named the sword of King Arthur. Frowning once more she turned her attention from the sword to Leo as she continued: "What do you mean? This is a replica of the famous sword?"

"No", replied Leo. He walked closer and slowly touched the blade with his fingers. Running them over the cold metal he got a weird tinkling feeling in his hand. It caught him by surprise and he quickly let go of the sword.

"Have you ever seen a replica that looks so real, so detailed?", he asked. "One that glows when there is no electronics near that can make it glow and there is no logical reason for letting something that's in storage creating light in the first place?"

"Er… I guess no", Ellen replied, not less confused than before. Everything her buddy said indicated this wasn't a replica at all, but it was the real thing. That couldn't be, that was impossible. Magical swords only existed in the movies, Ellen was sure of it.

She wanted to tell all that to Leo, but her eyes kept fixated on the sword. Not because she was trying to tell if it was for real or not, but simply because she couldn't take her eyes of off it. How bad she wanted it too.

Out of nowhere she heard a scream and the trance was broken. She blinked and looked at the ceiling, the place the sound came from. First she saw nothing out of the ordinary, but all of a sudden she saw something was falling down. And if she wouldn't move, it would fall right on top of her.

"Duck!", Ellen yelled as she grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him next to her behind the giant rock. Holding her breath she watched as a young guy, somewhere in his twenties and with shaggy hair, landed right on the spot Leo stood only seconds ago. There wasn't much light near, only the glow from the sword, but Ellen's heart skipped a beat. That guy was very good looking. For a brief moment her gaze was fixated on his bright green eyes, as if they were looking at her, through the rock straight at her.

But another scream, more loudly, more darker, filled the room and the green eyes moved away from her, towards a second person that disappeared out of nowhere. Leo and Ellen stared at the spot the guy came from. There was no entrance there. He just suddenly was there. Poof. Small lights surrounding him as he appeared, but quickly fading and disappearing completely.

"You do not want to do this Chris", the second person said as he slowly walked closer into the light of the sword.

'Chris', Ellen repeated in her head.

'Oh oh… giant, evil looking guy, who wants to fight', Leo thought as he pushed himself closer to the rock, trying to make himself invisible. He wanted to ask Ellen badly what they were going to do now, but whisper, making any sound at all, could be enough for the mad looking guy to go after them. And Leo was not in the mood for that. Not at all. So pressing himself against the rock he listened carefully to what happened behind him, but he couldn't see. Ellen was doing the complete opposite. Curiously looking over the rock, almost exposing them. And when Leo saw that he pulled hard at her jacket and forced her to hide herself more. Giving Ellen an angry look back when she gave him one.

"He's cute", she whispered.

"Shut up", Leo replied mad, still whispering though. Begging none of the strangers had heard them.

In the mean time Chris walked closer towards the rock, every time the fourth person in the room did a step closer he took a step back. Until he felt the sharp points of the rock pressing in his back. Then he replied.

"Do what?"

"Fight me. It will be your end and you know it", the man replied in a low and calm voice.

"O yeah? And how do you know that? We never actually had _the_ fight before, did we?" Moving his arms slowly behind his back Chris suddenly turned around, grabbed Excalibur with both hands and pulled it out of the stone.

The hard and shrill sound of the metal scratching against the rock and the frustrated scream of the other man was so unexpected for the two friends they both made some noise and focussed the attention on them.

Chris looked over his shoulder behind the rock and saw them hiding. He already expected there were more people in the room, because the moment he came in he could've sworn he heard someone talking. But now he wasn't the only one anymore who knew those two were here, and even though Chris would've let them alone, he wasn't so sure about his opponent.

Just out of precaution he said "Leave them alone".

A loud laughter was his reply. "And since when do you comment me around? I got to admit, you having your hands on that sword was slightly unexpected, but nothing I can't take care of", he said as a giant energy ball appeared in his hand.

"I said leave them alone!", Chris yelled, and he jumped forwards, the sword ready to stick it everywhere needed. Unfortunately he hadn't seen the second energy ball in the man's other hand and while he was making sure to take care of the first one, the second one flew straight towards him.

Ellen, curious as she was, and knowing she was exposed anyway, had stand up from behind the rock and watched it all happen. The moment she saw the weird ball of light flying towards the mysterious green-eyed boy, she yelled "Watch out!", making Chris jump aside just in time for the energy ball to hit him full in the chest. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to completely jump out of the way. The ball hit him in his side, creating a big flesh wound. It was hurting him so bad he immediately dropped the sword on the ground and he pressed his hands against the wound, trying to make the wound to stop bleeding that hard.

By that time Leo had watched the events also and he quickly pulled the sword with him behind the rock, before the man in the shadows could lay his hands on it. Leo didn't know what was going on, but for now it seemed as if the wounded guy was a nicer person, and more likely to be trusted than the stranger hidden in the darker part of the room.

Ellen saw the man approaching her and Chris and she said to him with clenched teeth: "Like he said, stay away from me".

"And what are you going to do little mortal?", the man teased Ellen as he took another step. "Fight me with your helpless fists? Get your scared friend out of his hiding place to try to come close with me with that useless, powerless, piece of metal he snatched from the ground?"

"It's not powerless", Leo replied as he stood up and joined Chris and Ellen. "It's Excalibur and seeing you want it so badly, you know the powers of this sword perfectly. I just don't think it's yours." And before the man could do or say anything else Leo had given the sword back to Chris, who sort of stood straight up again.

Chris knew he wasn't in a condition to fight a good fight now, so quickly grabbing both Ellen's and Leo's arms he orbed out with them. He first had to make sure those two were safe.

To be continued….

* * *

_  
a/n Part 1 of 2. I quickly wrote this in an hour tonight because I was soooo bored and wanted something to do. I asked two of my friends to give me keywords and I told them I'd write a story about them, Charmed and those words. _

My keywords were: Chris, sword  
Ellen's keywords: Saving, guilt (will come in part 2)  
Leo's keywords: London, chase


	2. Chapter 2

Chris wanted to orb the three of them back to his home, to San Francisco USA, but the flesh wound in his side made him feel sick and disorientated, and they ended up somewhere else in London instead. They fell on top of a huge bed, in a giant bed room. Chris moaned when Leo fell on top of him, but the boy made sure to quickly jump up so he wouldn't hurt Chris any more.

"I am sorry", Leo stuttered as he stepped of the bed, looking confused to Chris because of all the things that happened just before. The attack with the light balls, Excalibur being for real, the flying and ending in this giant luxurious bedroom without having any idea how they ended up there. He walked to Ellen, at the other side of the bed, who was bending closer to Chris.

She wasn't questioning all the weird events right now, her only concern was the wounded guy. He was still holding his hands on his side, but the blood was running fast through his fingers. Quickly thinking she grabbed one of the linen sheets that covered the bed and ripped it into small long pieces. Helping Chris up, so he could sit on the bed, she sat down besides him and made him lean against her. Lifting up his hands she gently wrapped the linen around his chest, making it cover the wound and hopefully stop the bleeding. When she was all done she tied up the loose ends and stood up from the bed.

"You're doing better?", Ellen questioned carefully as she crouched down at the bed side. She saw he was still hurting, which was logical, but he lifted up his head and slowly nodded.

"Good", Leo interrupted when he saw the nod. "Could you please tell us what just happened? I mean with the magical stuff and all. Or do you need to go to a hospital or something?"

Chris shook his head in response and carefully, but determined, got off the bed and back on his feet. Leaning heavily on Ellen, who was standing next to him, he started to tell his story.

"This might sound slightly unbelievable", he started. "But you just have to trust we on all of this." Looking to Leo and Ellen he continued "See... I am a witch."

He didn't wait for the obvious response he usually got when he or one of his family members told any mortal that witches existed, but quickly went further with his story, not knowing how much time he had before he had to run again for his enemy.

"I fight evil, demons and such. And yes they sometimes look like the creatures from the movies. I use my powers to do so, like orbing, what you guys just experienced. It's a fast and cheap way to travel from place to place, plus you don't get air sick, which is a major pro. And God I hate heights, so I am glad for this substitute for planes."

"Anyway", he went on, realizing he was going off-topic here and there was no time for that. "The guy that was with me already chased me half around the globe. Personal issues. He orbed after me in The USA, Australia, The Netherlands, Russia, Germany and now to England. I can't seem to get rid of him. I know there is only one way for me to get it over with and that's to fight him, defeat him. The thing is... he is more powerful to me. At least he normally would be. But that's why I picked those countries I just mentioned, to pick up powers to help me. In the US I visited some er... old friend of mine and they told me about an old 'legend'. One that never reached the history books. Or at least not all of it. In the time of King Arthur there was a wizard more powerful than any other being on earth. A wizard much more powerful even as the one stories refer to as Merlin. But it wasn't because he was born that way, he made himself that way. By collecting magical items and giving them even more power. But the items corrupted him and his power became his own end. What he didn't know was that the Knights of the Round Table had a hand in this all. They knew there was no other way, seeing the man was getting more dangerous by the day. The items that made him powerful were very dangerous all together and therefore the knights decided to split them up and hide them all over the world. So not one person would get them all again. There was only one other person who possessed at a point in time all items and that was Arthur himself. Before his death he was a great leader, guided well by Excalibur who made the items neutral and prevented Arthur for the same end as the wizard. And like I said, after he died, the knights brought the items on various -until now hidden- places on the world. After that last task they never spoke of the items again."

"Wow", Leo said, all ears for Chris's story. While Chris was talking he had taken the time to install himself comfortably on one end of the giant bed and the story was fascinating him. Not only the part about Chris being magical was interesting, but Leo also loved to hear this new Arthur story, one he didn't know yet. And he wanted to know more. So those items? Where are they now and what are their powers?", he therefore asked.

"That's why I visited those specific countries", Chris replied. "In the Netherlands I went to one of the oldest castles, dating back till the medieval. I happen to know a very powerful magical amulet was hidden there in a small grotto in the Northern tower. And even though the story I just told you isn't written down anywhere, I heard quite some of the rumours about the places the items supposedly were now. And when I put all the clues together my first link was the Netherlands. I found the amulet and the wizard's mark was on one of the sides so I knew I was on the right trail. The next item, actually isn't one item, but three small coins. They were hidden in the ruins of a medieval water well in a small town in Germany. All together, in a small sack with again the wizard's mark on it. In Russia, finally, I found the last of my items, this..."

Chris put his hand in the left pocket of his jeans and digging deeply he finally took out his fist. When he opened it a small flat red stone was uncovered.

Ellen and Leo gasped at the sight of the beautiful shiny stone. It looked so expensive, it must be worth millions.

"This is a pure ruby", Chris said as if he could read their minds. "As you can see it's shaped differently then the ruby's we know now, but that's because it's not hand shaped. This ruby always was this way and is so strong no-one was ever able to change it's shape.

"And what about Australia?", Ellen questioned, still staring at the pretty stone in Chris's hand. She wasn't forgotten that was one of the countries he mentioned before and now he had started talking she found out she was actually quite interested in this stories. Next time Leo would ramble about them she actually might listen to him. If there would be a next time, the bad guy was still after Chris, and Chris was in their presence which put them in danger too. Ellen shivered at that thought and quickly pushed it aside.

"In Australia I visited two old friends", Chris replied. "Two female witches I had to warn about my enemy. I know he's after them because they are very powerful and he can use them in his plans. Luckily I found them sooner than he did and I warned them in advance. They are hiding out now so they..."

Not so interested in the stories that didn't contain King Arthur Leo interrupted again and said "So those items? What do they do?"

Chris took a step away from Ellen, trying to stay steady on his own legs, as he dug with his hand in his other pocket. He took out the three small coins and laid them on his other hand, next to the ruby. Then he pulled a necklace from under his shirt and took it off. Attached to it was a beautiful golden amulet, decorated, with little drawings on it. In the middle of the amulet was a large, almost round hole and around it were three smaller holes. Taking the necklace of the amulet Chris gently placed the ruby in the middle of the amulet and the three coins in the other holes.

Ellen and Leo walked closer, so they could see what Chris had made. Than without him doing anything the coins turned around in their little holes until they were laying invisible in the drawings and the three of them heard a small click. The amulet started to spin around on Chris's hand and all of a sudden it flew out of the guy's hand and disappeared at the other side of the bed.

"What the hell?", Leo said as he ran after the amulet. He suddenly froze when he saw Excalibur rise from behind the bed. The amulet still spinning around flew straight towards the sword. The sword stopped in mid air and the amulet flew straight against it. Making a loud scratching noise, before halfly disappearing in the wide part of the heft of the sword.

"Excalibur wasn't complete?", the 16 year-old gasped when the sword started to spin and glow more than ever. It even seemed as if the ruby gave a faint light now. But Leo saw the stories about his legend falling apart.

"Nope", Chris chuckled, seeing Leo's surprised look. Holding up his hand the sword flew straight into it and Chris closed his fingers around the cold metal of the heft. Closing his eyes he felt his strength returning. He was still wounded and still hurting, but for some reason he felt as if he was standing more above that now. As if the pain didn't matter so much anymore.

When he opened them again he took a deep breath and looked at the others. "So I have told you my little story now, because I know you guys are in danger now also and it wouldn't be fair to hold anything back from you. But in return it would be nice to know something about you."

"I am Leo", the boy replied.

"Leo?", Chris asked rhetorically. "What a coincidence, that was my father's name." Suddenly feeling something in his throat he hadn't felt for a long time, he tried to swallow it.

Ellen saw Chris was getting sad about something so she quickly said "And I am Ellen. We're two friends and we're on holidays in London. We did the regular tour through the Tower of London and lost the rest of the group. Then we ended up in the room where the sword was hidden and here we are now."

Chris turned his attention to Ellen and only now saw her beautiful blue eyes, he smiled at her and felt a comfortable feeling in his stomach when she returned the smile.

"Security, put your hands in the air!", a large build man, suddenly yelled through the room as he ran inside. The loud sound the sword made when the amulet melted with it had made other people in the building aware of their presence...

Chris was pulled back into reality as he saw the man approach them and ran to the other exit of the room. Grabbing Ellen with him, who was standing next to him, he hoped Leo would follow them. Excalibur was swinging at his side as he ran as fast as he could. He couldn't risk to orb yet, he was still to weak, he needed to feel the power of the sword longer before he took that change again.

Suddenly he stood still, Leo who was running in full speeds behind him, almost bumped into Chris again.

"Why do you stop?", Leo asked gasping for air, and anxiously looking over his shoulder to see where the security guy was.

Chris pointed to the door he was standing in front of. The exit they took let to another door, of another room. The inscriptions on the small golden plate on the door said:

_Prince Charles's study_

Without knowing it they ended up at Buckingham Palace...

To be continued...

* * *

_a/n: Just because writing this is so much fun and I can't keep it to two updates be prepared... there's a third instalment LOL I am longwinded -rolls eyes-_


	3. Chapter 3

"Open it up", Leo yelled when he saw the security guy coming much to close to them. The boy hadn't read the golden plate, because he was standing too far away from it to read the text properly. But knowing they didn't have much time left and Chris still didn't make a move to get out of the hallway, Leo brushed passed him and opened the door himself.

Running inside he saw the immense work room and for a moment he was stunned. But quickly thinking of the fact he had no time to stare at the expensive looking furniture he grabbed Ellen's and Chris's hands and pulled them inside. He closed the door, turning around the key that was on the inside, before turning around himself and looking at each side of the room, trying to find a way out. But there was no other door than the one they just came through. The only way out seemed the three giant windows at the opposite of the room. Leo ran towards them to see if he could open them, so they could get out.

Ellen and Chris had followed them, realizing what Leo's plan was. But Ellen felt her stomach drop when she saw there was no way they could escape through the windows. Apparently they were on one of the highest levels of the building, jumping from this height would be their deaths.

"Shit", she cursed as she turned away from the window. There had to be another way. She had to think of it, and fast. It would only be a matter of minutes, if not seconds, before the security man would find a way to force the door open and then they were really screwed. There was no way he would believe their story of how they ended up in the bed room. Ellen hardly believed it herself. Looking from the disappointed look on Leo's face to the one of pain on Chris's she knew there was only one other way to escape from the security guy.

"You have to use that orbing power to get us out of here", she said firm to Chris as she crossed her arms. "I know you're hurting and if this will cause your more pain, I am sorry, but it's the only way."

Chris realized that too and nodded. Holding out his arms for Ellen and Leo to grab he orbed out the moment he felt their hands on his body. At the same time the security man broke down the door of Charles's study. He didn't want to do it, but for some reason his key didn't work and he'd explain things to the Prince later on. But when he got into the room he only saw a few bright little lights circling in the air. And when he blinked with his eyes they were gone.

This time Chris got even less far than when he orbed out of the Tower of London. They ended up in another room in the palace, crashing on top of each other on the hard wooden floor of another study. Ellen and Leo quickly stood on their feet again, but Chris didn't. He didn't get up, he didn't move at all. He was only softly moaning and Ellen saw the linen she had wrapped around his wound so carefully before was loose and next to Chris was a pile of blood forming on the floor.

"No, no, no", she said softly, as she crouched down by his side. Tying the linen back together she carefully turned Chris around, so he would lay on his back, instead of his stomach. Excalibur was still hold to his side by his belt and the soft glow of the sword gave Ellen an idea. Looking at the from pain wrenched face of Chris she thought back of what he did with the sword before. He held it in his hands and she saw the pain became less for him. So Ellen bended over Chris and pulled Excalibur loose. Gently she took Chris's hands in hers and tried to open the fingers of his fists. When there was enough space she placed the heft of the sword in Chris's hands and closed his fingers around it with her own.

Laying on the ground with the sword on his body and Ellen hanging over him, still pressing his fingers on the sword, Chris slowly woke up. Opening his eyes, at first they couldn't focus and he wondered who the blurry person above him was. Blinking a few times his sight got better and he recognised Ellen. He gave her a faint smile as he now held a tight grip on Excalibur on his own strength and let the powerful sword do his work. This time when he closed his eyes he made sure not to open them again or to let go of the weapon until he felt he was strong enough. After a few minutes his heart started to beat on a normal rhythm again, the feeling in his convulsive fists returned and the pain in his side almost disappeared. Still concentrating on the feeling that ran through his body he didn't open his eyes until he was absolutely certain he would be fit enough to get Leo and Ellen out of this place and fight his enemy.

When he did feel good enough the tightness with which he held the sword weakened and he jumped on his feet. Ignoring the surprised looks from the two others he gave them a reassuring smile and put Excalibur at his side again.

"What do you say? Shall I bring you guys to a safer place? And no, I don't mean your hotel rooms or homes, but my own home. A few of my friends can look after you while I take care of my opponent. I don't think it's safe for either of you to wander around without protection until he's dead. He knows your faces and he never forgets those."

"Where's that?", Leo asked carefully, wondering what they really knew about this Chris guy except for his amazing stories. What was his home like, where was it? The phrase 'don't go home with strangers', his parents always told him when he was a little kid, came back to Leo.

Ellen on the other hand was all ears for this proposition. She didn't mind checking out this guy's place. At least, not when he would return after that fight he was talking about. Some nice moments together to celebrate, to get to know each other, and who knows what else? Her imagination was on a wild chase.

"San Francisco", Chris replied.

"The US?", Leo gasped. One of his biggest dreams always had been to visit the States. Especially without parents. And of course Ellen was with him now, he was no little kid anymore, what could go wrong? Chris seemed pretty trustworthy.

Seeing Ellen didn't say anything at all Leo made the decision. "Alright", he said. "Lets..."

"I warned you", they suddenly heard the familiar low male's voice say behind them.

Quickly -almost synchron- turning around, the three of them saw the man again, an energy ball spinning around above his right hand, ready to attack when necessary. Chris didn't doubt for a second and pulled Ellen and Leo closer to him and orbed out. Not to his home, but to another place in London. Chris knew he could be followed anywhere soon, and he needed some distraction first. He didn't want his enemy to find out where he would take the two mortals before he would leave them alone. Their safety came first on Chris's list now.

He didn't think of a specific location when orbing, as long as it was out of Buckingham Palace. They ended up on top of the Tower Bridge, close to the point where they met in the first place: the Tower of London.

Seeing Leo swing on the edge of the bridge, Chris tightened his grip on the boy and pulled him with Ellen and himself away from the edge. "Watch out", he said unnecessary as they all stood steady again.

"Weren't we going to the US?", Leo questioned confused. "This looks hell of a lot like we're still in London", he added while looked at the city that stretched out underneath him.

"We're still in London alright", Chris answered. "Don't wanna lead him to my place in the US do I? Wanna distract him first so I have time enough to get the two of you..."

Just then he heard the familiar twinkling sound again and he silently cursed. He had picked up their trail again. Too fast, there was no way he could distract him long enough for the other two to hide themselves. It had to happen here in London, today, now. He had to get it over with--for always.

Before turning around he motioned the other two with a small movement of his hands to run away "I'll take care of it, go", he whispered. Chris didn't wait to see if they would take his advice. Slowly he brought his hand to the heft of Excalibur and with one fast pull he got it out, turned around he faced his enemy.

"So you were saying", he continued as if there had passed no time between now and their conversation in the Tower of London. "You warned me? I don't want to do something? My memory isn't what it used to be, what was it again I didn't want to do?"

A twisted smile came upon the man's face as he saw the two mortal staring at him, and Chris facing him, only a sword in his hand to protect himself with. "Take it up against me", he replied.

"You know you are nothing against me, baby brother..."

* * *

_a/n and just because I like to change my mind there's yet another part to come. But I promise it will be the very last. Now all together: awwwww -snicker-_


	4. Chapter 4

Leo gasped when he heard the words this man used to refer to Chris. _Baby brother_? They were brothers? It was the last thing Leo expected. Nevertheless he did as asked. Grabbing Ellen's arm, he dragged her away from the two brothers. This wasn't their fight, Chris was right: they should just leave. But when they walked away Leo suddenly saw they were trapped. They were standing on top of a goddamn bridge. How were they supposed to leave? Helpless he looked at Ellen who just shrugged.

There was nothing they could do but to keep a safe distance from the fight and wait. Deep inside her Ellen was happy they couldn't leave. She didn't want to leave Chris without getting to know him better. If they would go now what were her chances of seeing him ever again?

Chris grumbled. He hated to be called baby brother. So, he was almost two years younger than Wyatt? He was a grown up man and really not someone you call baby brother' anymore. But Chris also knew that his brother just named him that to tease him, taunt him, so he wouldn't be fully concentrated on the fight. Wyatt was succeeding in it--and he knew it.

"What's a matter _baby brother_", he repeated. "Finally got a little sense in your head and realized that if you would dare to come any closer to me with that useless sword you'll be dead?"

"O really?", Chris replied with clenched teeth. he tightened his grip on the sword and took a step closer. "Like this you mean?"

"You fool", Wyatt said as the first energy ball rose into the air. With an incredible speed it then flew towards Chris, who ducked away immediately--the energy ball crashing into a metal pillar behind him.

Chris quickly looked over his shoulder to see if the bridge wasn't damaged too much, luckily it wasn't. Only a black spot and some smoke marked the place the energy ball crashed into. No gap, or anything more dangerous. But Chris did see something else. Leo and Ellen were still standing at the other end of the bridge, and just then he realized there was no way out for them at that side of the bridge. They were standing on the top of a gigantic bridge, trying to climb down could mean their deaths. Not that hanging around Wyatt was the safest thing for them to do, but they probably expected Chris to get them out of there first. It was just that Chris couldn't. Their only other way out was behind Wyatt, at the other side of the bridge. There was a small staircase. But of course they didn't know that. And even if they would, it didn't help them, they could not pass Wyatt like that.

Chris knew he had to fight Wyatt now, here. All he could do was preventing his brother to come any closer to the other two and protect them from him. So he quickly turned around again and faced Wyatt, hoping that he hadn't seen Ellen or Leo yet, even though he knew the chances on that were small. As long as he could keep Wyatt busy long enough to distract him, to get him further away from them, they would be okay there.

"Is that the best you could do?", he taunted Wyatt. Chris knew he couldn't take it when Wyatt teased him, but the other way around it was exactly the same. If he would only talk long enough, hit the right spot in Wyatt's mind, he would get his brother out of his concentration also. At least that's what he thought. It seemed Wyatt didn't think the same about it. New energy balls twisting in his hands and his eyes shooting fire, while he didn't take them off of Chris.

Chris knew what was next. Wyatt would soon ask for his own sword and attack him with that instead of keeping it to energy balls. But he didn't want to wait for that point, he had to be faster this time. So with a loud scream Chris suddenly jumped forward. Excalibur in front of him and trying to attack Wyatt with it.

Wyatt saw it coming and jumped aside just in time. Making Chris fall on the ground and rolling hard over the iron floor, nearly tumbling from the side of the bridge.

"Chris, dear Chris", he said as he clacked his tongue and watched his little brother being all clumsy while getting up. "Play time is over and I give you one last chance. Give me Excalibur and you walk free. Try to come one step closer and I kill you instantly. Don't think I won't or can't Chris, you know me better than that."

Chris had to think about that for a second, though a second only. He'd been spending the last months, years even, of his life, fighting the world his brother had created. Trying to turn everything that was wrong back to right, fighting Wyatt's minions and thinking about only one thing. What if he would have to take up against Wyatt himself one day? All alone? What would he do? All that time he knew what he had to do, even though he didn't want to think about it. Because killing your own brother isn't something you just do. No matter for what reason. But a few months ago he finally made his decision. And he had prepared himself for this very moment. Now he knew very well what he wanted and what he was capable off. He had not fought Wyatt for quite some time now and his brother did not know how much Chris had grown up in those months. How much strength and power he gained, and especially how powerful he was with the new and improved Excalibur. Chris knew he was ready and it was about time to show Wyatt.

Narrowing his eyes to focus his sight he took a determined step closer to Wyatt and another one, and another one. He could see the confusion in his brother's eyes, even though Wyatt was very good in hiding his emotions. His brother obviously thought his empty threats got to Chris. That he would surrender. Too bad he was wrong. Within second Wyatt had his act back together though and called out for his own sword, which immediately appeared in his hand.

"Nice knowing you Chris", he said cold as he stretched out his arm and took in his right position.

What followed was such a fast sword fight that neither Ellen or Leo could really follow it. It was obvious both brothers had been practicing their battle skills and they were both pretty damn good at them. One moment Wyatt seemed to make a brilliant move, but Chris managed to stop his sword nevertheless, the next moment Chris made a brilliant move, but Wyatt knew to stop him. Wyatt was a very skilled sword fighter and Excalibur -even more powerful because of the amulet, coins and ruby- protected Chris just as he expected it to do. It seemed as if there would be no winner in this fight at all.

That was until Wyatt started to get tired of the fight. He liked a good fight alright but this was taking him too long, he had more things to do. So while he managed to keep Chris's sword on a safe distance he conjured yet another energy ball in his hand, this time without Chris seeing it.

Ellen saw the ball appearing and remembered what it did to Chris before. Running towards the fight scene she screamed "Chris watch out!"

Wyatt turned around and threw the ball to Ellen instead of Chris, he didn't need yet another person here. Fighting only Chris was enough.

When Chris saw the ball flying through the air he didn't hesitate for one single second. He orbed away from Wyatt, in front of Ellen. The moment he reappeared the ball flew straight into his stomach, making him scream in pain and fall on the ground. Excalibur fell with a loud bang on the metal floor, the amulet, coins and ruby rolling to all sides.

"Save them", he quickly whispered to Ellen as he tried ignore the pain that was running through his body and pointed to the items. It costed him trouble to even lift up his hand like that. "Bring the amulet with you to Holland, let Leo bring the coins back to his country, Germany. I'll take care of the rest", he added quickly. He saw Ellen was hesitating and she didn't want to leave him. "Please", he added hurriedly. They had to be quick, it wouldn't be long before Wyatt would realize he wasn't dead and would come to finish his job.

He saw Ellen was gathering the amulet and coins and giving her a reassuring smile he whispered "Thank you". He hoped she would leave now, so he could finish it all once and for all but, she didn't. "Now go to your friend." He saw she still didn't understand why and he quickly explained. "Stay there with Leo, you're safe there. When I am done with Wyatt you can escape from the other end of the bridge there's a stair case that leads all the way down. Do you understand me?" She nodded and Chris gave her another smile. "Good."

Chris grabbed the ruby that lay next to him and quickly put the stone into his pocket. Stretching out his arm his fingers further he felt Excalibur. He quickly pulled it closer to him and right then he heard Wyatt letting out a sound of frustration. His brother had seen it. Knowing now there wasn't much time left he tried to get back on his feet. Ellen was still standing next to him and when he finally managed to stand up straight he gave her a tender kiss on her mouth. It felt good. Such a shame he did not have anymore time. "Now run", he whispered as he turned around and didn't look at her anymore. He didn't want to see the sorrow that was written in her eyes when she saw the huge wound on his stomach.

He knew it was too late for him now, the pain was too intensive. He didn't even have the strength anymore to orb to a healer, hell he could barely stand steady on his feet. For him it was too late. But if he had to die he was determined to take Wyatt with him. He didn't want that all his hard work was for nothing. Chris knew Excalibur wasn't protected anymore by the extra powers, but it was alright. He didn't need to fight like some well trained sword fighter anymore, he only had to stab once. One right swing and it was over. Once and it was all over. For the both of them.

But even before Chris could take a step closer to Wyatt he felt his legs falling away from under him. He couldn't feel any strength in them anymore. The pain. Too much. He fell on his knees. His grip on the sword weakened. Until he fell on the ground again, the sword rolling out of his hand.

Chris lay their motionless as Wyatt walked up on him. Crouching down next to the lifeless body of his little brother he laid his hands on his knees and just watched him. "I told you now to take it up against me baby brother", he said softly. Almost as if he regretted what he had done. Even though he knew there was no other choice. If he had not done it Chris would keep standing in his way. He didn't tolerate that from anyone, not even his little brother.

"Now I have to take out your two little friends", he continued. "They have seen too much, you understand that, don't you Chris?", Wyatt asked, even though he didn't expect an answer back. With a sigh he stood up again and turned around, seeing the two humans staring at him. Like he cared. He had to get rid of them, they saw too much, he kept reassuring himself as he slowly walked towards them.

"I... said... leave... them... alone...", Chris suddenly screamed behind Wyatt. Excalibur back in his hands he had gotten on his feet one last time. He ignored the pain, he ignored the fact he actually wasn't supposed to stand anymore. He had to save them. It was all his fault they got in this mess in the first place. If he orbed them out sooner they wouldn't be here. He had to save them. While yelling at Wyatt he took one last deep breath and yanked Excalibur with every little bit of strength that was left in his body into Wyatt's back.

The final swing. The last stab.

It was over.

Furious and hurting Wyatt turned around and faced Chris who was swaying on his legs. "You son of a...", he started before realizing what exactly happened. He looked down and saw the point of the sword coming out of his stomach. Blood streaming out of the wound on the front as well as the back. Too mad to realize what this meant he grabbed Chris and shook him by his shoulders. The boy was still swaying on his legs and because of this sudden pressure on his shoulder he took a wrong step. He slipped and fell over the edge. Wyatt was still holding him and was pulled with Chris over the side of the bridge.

Ellen and Leo ran forward as the two man fell over the edge. They saw two little dots tumbling through the air and disappearing into nothing.

It was finally over.

"Nooooo...", Ellen screamed. This couldn't be happening, this could not be true. She only met Chris a few hours ago and now he was death? "No... no... no...", she kept repeating, even after Leo had turned her around.

"Sshhhh...", he said as she started to cry. "We have to get out of here, you don't want to follow them do you?"

It seemed as if this remark made Ellen turn back to reality for a moment and she guided Leo to the stair case Chris told her about, even though later on she wouldn't remember doing that. Nor she remembered how they got back at the hotel and Leo had given her something so she could sleep better.

The next day when she woke up everything that happened the day before seemed like a bad dream. A well detailed and very realistic bad dream that is. When she got out of bed she knew all that was impossible. Magic, a flying sword, two witch brothers fighting and killing each other on top of the London Bridge. Seemed like something out of a movie.

"I can make up a very hot guy in my dreams", Ellen chuckled to herself when she realized none of it actually really happened. She went to the bath room to get dressed when she saw in the mirror she was still wearing her jeans and top. "Okay that is weird", she said to herself. Checking herself from top till bottom she suddenly saw the unusual bump in her right jeans pocket. Shoving her hand into her pocket her fingers felt the cold metal.

"O no", she said. Slowly she took her hand out but she didn't dare to open her fist. "It can't be true, it was all just my imagination", she kept reassuring herself. But when she opened her hand they lay there. One amulet and three small coins.

It wasn't a dream after all. Everything did happen the day before and all that was left of this adventure and her memories of Chris was laying in her hand. She kept staring at the items for minutes, until she finally closed her fist again. No-one except for Leo would ever believe her, but at least she knew herself all of it was true. Ellen would have her amulet, and Leo would have his coins and no-one could take that away from them.

**  
The End.**


End file.
